Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana
is a song from Umi Sonoda's solo album. It was released on November 23, 2011. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Seiji Miura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15168)' 'CD' # # (UMI Mix) # (UMI Mix) #Snow halation (UMI Mix) # (UMI Mix) # (UMI Mix) # (UMI Mix) # (UMI Mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (UMI Mix) #Fuyu no Umibe Nite ~Date with Umi~ (冬の海辺にて ~Date with Umi~) Videos PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = The above is a track from a special CD handed out personally by Suzuko Mimori to all attendees at the special release event of Umi's first solo album in December 23, 2011. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau... Hi ni mukaitai to negau hana Kokoro ni ichirin aru deshou Daiji ni shinagara sorezore o Chigau michi ga ima mattete mo Negai o kanaeru to ashita ni habataku Yuuki ga yobu kireina yume Nee... tomo ni mite itai Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru Yasashisa o wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau Akaku akaku ookina hana Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazu deshou? Ji ni nezashitai to omou hito Karada wa fukarete mau deshou Yurarete minagara ono ono de Erabu michi ga tada nobiteru no Kanarazu modoru to wa iwanakute wakaru Genki de ite tashika na yume Nee... watashi ni mo mieru! Kimi ga fureta tsuyoi itami ni naku Kinou wa mou sayonara iradachi wa touku natte Doko ni mukaeba ii no ka wa Setsunasa ga kanjita basho ni ikimashou ka Sayonara... Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru Yasashisa o wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka Soshite watashitachi wa katariau Akai akai mirai no hana Soshite watashitachi wa katariau Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazu deshou ? Atarashii futari ni |-| Kanji= そして私たちは巡り合う… 陽に向かいたいと願う花 心に一輪あるでしょう 大事にしながらそれぞれを 違う道が　いま待ってても 願いを叶えると明日に羽ばたく 勇気がよぶ綺麗な夢 ねえ…ともに見ていたい 君よ咲いて熱い希望の果て 旅立つこの定めよ　輝きは風の彼方 いつか答えが満ちてくる 優しさを忘れぬように咲きましょうか そして私たちは巡り合う 赤く赤く大きな花 そして私たちは巡り合う 再び会えた時は　変わるはずでしょう? 地に根ざしたいと思う人 躰は吹かれて舞うでしょう 揺られてみながらおのおので 選ぶ道が　ただ伸びてるの 必ず戻るとは言わなくてわかる 元気でいて確かな夢 ねえ…私にも見える…! 君が触れた強い痛みに泣く 昨日はもうさよなら　苛立ちは遠くなって どこに向かえばいいのかは 切なさが感じた場所に行きましょうか さよなら… 君よ咲いて熱い希望の果て 旅立つこの定めよ　輝きは風の彼方 いつか答えが満ちてくる 優しさを忘れぬように咲きましょうか そして私たちは語り合う 赤い赤い未来の花 そして私たちは語り合う 再び会えた時は　変わるはずでしょう? 新しいふたりに |-| English= And so, we meet by chance... A flower that wishes to face the sun Everyone has a stalk within their heart, don't they? Cherish each of them with care Even now, a different path is waiting I'll realise this dream and fly towards tomorrow A beautiful dream called forth by our courage Hey...I want to watch it together with you Now, bloom! At the end of passionate hopes Embark on a journey to meet your fate; Brilliance lies beyond the wind Someday, the answer will come to you So to not forget kindness, let's bloom And so, the two of us meet by chance Carrying red, bright red, large flowers And so, the two of us meet by chance The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes? Those who want to spread their roots into the ground Dance in the wind, bodies blown around As they are swayed, the paths each chose simply extend into the distance No need to say "I'll definitely come back," I already know May our dream be strong; I'm certain about it Hey...even I can see it! You cry from the strong pain you came across We've already bid farewell to yesterday; Anger is in the distance Which direction should I face? Let's go towards the places we felt such pain Good-bye... Now, bloom! At the end of passionate hopes Embark on a journey to meet your fate; Brilliance lies beyond the wind Someday, the answer will come to you So to not forget kindness, let's bloom And so, we will talk once again Carrying red, bright red flowers of the future And so, we will talk once again The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes? Towards a new two we head... Gallery Single Scans= Umiiro Shoujo ni Miserarete Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Category:Solo Albums Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Umi Sonoda